tigersdragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Abang Rahman
Abdul Rahman or known by people outside Kampung Baru as Laksamana Keris Perak and Abdul Rahman to Harimau Malaya members is the original branch leader of KL before his position was taken over by Mohd. Dhuha because of his own will.Abang Rahman was in his late 30s when he died.He is probably the most respected leader among the 5 Admirals (the 5 branch leaders) as he has the closest relationship to Ustaz Adil.Before Dhuha's time,he led Harimau Malaya as the race protectors. Personality Abang Rahman is a very matured and intelectual person.He will die for his religion and race.He doesn't like people fooling around.This is proven when he beats his own people for fooling around when khutbah was recited.Abang Rahman is the one everyone will search for help.He has great cables and his leadership quality cannot be doubted.He is the protege to Ustaz Adil.He actually wants to fight the all-out war since he doesn't want anymore brutality towards Malays,but Ustaz Adil and Mohd. Dhuha were the ones giving advice to him of the consequences that the war might lead to.Abang Rahman is an influential man and the one everybody looks up to.He is also a guy who is active in politics.This can be seen due to the fact that Abang Rahman is the Youth Representator of Kampung Baru.Abang Rahman can see potential in people.He spotted that Mohd. Dhuha can be big one day.He's also a silat expert just like Mohd. Dhuha.This is proven when Dhuha and him can be seen talking about the branches of silat.Abang Rahman is courageous.He is a religious man and he always thinks that religion must be on top of everything even one's self.He is also a family man. Background and Family Abang Rahman is married to Halimatun Saadiah and has two young daughters called Fatma Az-Zahra and Ummu Khalthum.His family and him live at Kampung baru just a few houses away from the headquarters of Harimau Malaya.They first appear during the first open house that Mohd. Dhuha attended as a regular member of Harimau Malaya.Halimatun Saadiah is also a religious woman along with their daughters.They live in Islamic lifestyle.There is not much to be told about Abang Rahman's family as they are just minor roles.Fatma Az-Zahra and Ummu Khalthum can be seen at the headquarters quite often while their mother is at home.Abang Rahman's family is highly respected.Even after Abang Rahman's death,there are still many indivuals that continue to support them.Halimatun Saadiah doesn't appear much.Her role is when Mohd. Dhuha and Harimau Malaya came to Abang Rahman's house asking her about the chest during open house which made her panicked. Leadership/Laksamana Keris Perak Abang Rahman has been given the title Laksamana Keris Perak as all branch leaders use Laksamana as their nicknames.Abang Rahman leads Harimau Malaya in the way of virtue and nobility.He wants Harimau Malaya to have patience but that doesn't mean that he lets people step on Harimau Malaya's face.As soon as he discovered about the videos,Harimau Malaya and him took action immediately proving that Abang Rahman is a leader that will do anything for his race.Abang Rahman leads his people in Islamic way.Abang Rahman is the kind of leader that listens to his people without making blunt decisions by himself.This is proven when he accepted Dhuha's idea of discussing the racist matter alone with Seng,which resulted in his death. Death Abang Rahman had agreed with the all-out war idea by Sheng Long Tribe,but Mohd. Dhuha had something in mind.He asked Abang Rahman to reconsider his decision and talk to Seng to find another solution.At first,Abang Rahman refused,but this idea was also supported by Ustaz Adil,the man who Abang Rahman would follow in any cost.Because of this,Harimau Malaya met Sheng Long Tribe in a specific venue but only Abang Rahman stepped forward showing a sealed sword.Alif at that time was already on Sheng Long Tribe's side.Sinced Alif is a Malay,he knew the meaning of a sealed sword.It means that a discussion will take place.If a discussion takes place,then an all-out war will never be a reality and this is not what Seng has been planning.Seng needs the Malays to get angry and start a war,discussion will only result in nothing.Because of that,Seng stabbed Abang Rahman when only two of them were at the center.Abang Rahman fell down and the entire Harimau Malaya were enraged.After stabbing,Seng and Sheng Long Tribe fled away because they have accomplished their mission of enraging the Malays.A short fight took place before the entire Sheng Long Tribe fled.Mohd. Dhuha held Abang Rahman as he asked Mohd. Dhuha to take his place.At first,Dhuha refused but Abang Rahman kept asking as his last dying will.Before his death,he asked Mohd. Dhuha to teach him the syahadah before he exhaled his last air.